federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - November, 2390
This page chronicles posts #21571-21690 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2390. *CP - October, 2390 *CP - December, 2390 Kron Plots First Week Outside in the snow, KHOAL DAMAR and MADI DAMAR are making snowmen and throwing snow balls before Khoal makes a bet he could beat her in wrestling. KHOAL and MADI get into the wrestling but she uses her feminine wiles and Cybelean abilities to win meaning he has to steal Legate Damar’s pin when they get home. She follows him back to the quarters but Khoal loses his temper when all Madi does is tease. En route back to Prime, MADI breaks the awkwardness between her and KHOAL before they talk out their issues and make amends. Bajor Plots First Week Together once more for icecream, MEGAN GREENWOOD and KARYN DAX-WOLFE talk about her family and what it may have felt like to burn to death – something that concerns Karyn. MEGAN later goes home and burns herself with her lighter. KARYN is still feeling concern for Megan so she talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about her in hopes her adoptive father would be able to watch for signs. SIOMANE TARA has lunch with MARCUS WOLFE and tells him she is moving to Prime in December for school and he tells her about Ben’s association with Tucker. Second Week Testing out their holosuites, ANTHONY NORAD gets into an accident when NOMA has the safties disengaged and he is in a bad car crash. He is sent to the hospital and wakes up, hoping for more information but NOMA is unable to account for the missing time. MARCUS WOLFE is concerned for NERYS DORR and talks to her about her relationships and her brother Tucker. MARCUS decides to discuss Tucker with KATAL WOLFE after finding out from Nerys that he had been on Romulus with Praetor Pardek during the war. KARYN DAX-WOLFE seeks out TUCKER DORR after over hearing her parents talking about him and they get into a heated conversation. When fKITAAN DHOW arrives to the past, he gets to meet N’LANI DHAJA and see his daughter Victoria. SIOMANE TARA goes on the sly to talk to TUCKER about Ben and drugs, getting enough information to not really worry too much about him. KARYN finally talks to BENJAMIN WOLFE about them being closer and going on adventures but he just brings up the idea of them experimenting with drugs. Third Week After her conversation with Tucker, SIOMANE TARA seeks out MARCUS WOLFE and informs him that she really doesn't think Tucker is going to be a serious issue for Benjamin. MEGAN GREENWOOD has a counselling session with RELAR SORAN and reveals a lot of her haunted feelings over what happened to her family. For bedtime, CONNOR ALMIN and MARIAME LOMAX talk about Hitoshi and the idea of having another father in the house. BENJAMIN WOLFE sneaks away from school to go to TUCKER DORR's hoverboarding shop where he loses his virginity to Tucker's friend Cheri. Fourth Week Going out on a date, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and HEIDI THAY advance things a little when he asks her to be his girlfriend. Going back to his place, HEIDI and CHRISTOPHER are intimate and she walks him to Megan’s school to pick her up. En route home, CHRISTOPHER asks MEGAN GREENWOOD what her opinions would be if he started to date. MARCUS WOLFE has a chat with BENJAMIN WOLFE and starts to ask questions to see if his son is proud of him. With exams approaching SIOMANE TARA has her goodbye dinner with MARCUS in hopes of having some closure with him before she leaves for Cardassia Prime. Earth Plots Third Week Having just gotten a new job on Bajor, JAMES MUNROE talks to SUNI DAMAR about moving there in hopes she will make more friends on the planet, as well as being closer to Cardassia Prime. Fourth Week When LALI MUNROE finds out that JAMES MUNROE and family are moving to Bajor she confronts her brother, only for him to calm her down and invite her to come with them – something she agrees to do. #11 November, 2390 2390 #11 2390 #11